Jim Breuer
Jim Breuer (born June 21, 1967) is an American stand-up comedian, actor and radio host. He is most noted for his time as a cast member on Saturday Night Live and starring in the 1998 cult "stoner comedy" Half Baked, alongside Dave Chappelle. He provides the voice of Tooley in Motorcity. Early life Jim Breuer was born and raised in Valley Stream, New York. Career Television career Prior to gaining national notoriety, Jim Breuer was a stand-out talent on the little-known Uptown Comedy Club weekly television show, based out of Harlem, New York. Subsequently, Jim Breuer first rose to fame as a cast member of Saturday Night Live from 1995 to 1998. On SNL, Breuer's characters included "Goat Boy" (who hosted the fictional MTV program "Hey, Remember the 80s?") and Glen Henderson, the elder brother to Chris Kattan's Todd Henderson/Azrael Abyss character in the "Goth Talk" skits. He has previously guest starred in Home Improvement. That appearance gave way to the short-lived sitcom Buddies. He was originally scheduled to have been the co-star alongside friend and co-worker Dave Chappelle, but was pulled from the role after filming the pilot. Among his impersonations was that of actor Joe Pesci, who hosted his own talk show, often accompanied by Colin Quinn playing fellow actor Robert De Niro. In a 1997 episode of the program, both Pesci and De Niro made surprise appearances to "confront" Breuer. Jim Breuer has also hosted several "Premium Blends" on Comedy Central as well as several appearances on other comedy shows. Jim Breuer hosted the third season of the VH1 show Web Junk 20. The season began on November 17, 2006. He replaced Patrice O'Neal, who hosted the first two seasons of the show. In 2002, Jim Breuer's first one-hour Comedy Central special, "Hardcore," premiered. The same year, he released a comedy album titled Smoke 'n' Breu. On July 25, 2009, Jim Breuer's second one-hour Comedy Central special, "Let's Clear the Air," premiered and came in as one of the highest rated comedy specials in Comedy Central's history. Jim Breuer currently appears in Pizza Hut commercials, advertising the cheese crust-filled pizzas using the catch phrase, "Jackpot!" Also, Breuer starred in the VH1 documentary "When Metallica Ruled the World" where he commented on the songs by Metallica through the years. Radio career Breuer was a sit-in comedian on the Opie and Anthony Show for many years during their WNEW tenure. "Breuer Bits" were often played whenever the show was on hiatus. With the XM/Sirius merger complete, Breuer returned to the Opie and Anthony Show for the first time in six years on August 8, 2008.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Breuer#cite_note-OANDAAUG8TH2008-5He remains a frequent guest. Breuer is the host of Fridays with Jim Breuer, (previously known as Breuer Unleashed) which can be heard each Friday afternoon from 4-6PM (EST) on the Sirius Satellite Radio channel "Raw Dog Comedy." He credits Joe Pesci with jump starting his career as he mentions in his comedy concert "Hardcore". One show, while Breuer was singing the classic Judas Priest song "Devil's Child," Rob Halford "The Metal God," singer of Judas Priest, entered the studio still with his coat on and sang with him. He appeared on The Howard Stern Show on August 19, 2010 as Joe Pesci for the entirety of the show with the exception of the news. Other work In 2008, Jim went on his first tour in 6 years known as the "Breuniversity Tour" where he toured over 20 colleges and comedy clubs across the country. The footage was used in his documentary More Than Me, as well as his 4 hour DVD "The Jim Breuer Road Journals," both of which will be released soon on DVD. On October 5, 2010 he published a book called "I'm Not High (But I've Got a Lot of Crazy Stories about Life as a Goat Boy, a Dad, and a Spiritual Warrior)". In January 2011, Jim launched a podcast called "The Podcast Masters" with fellow comedian Pete Correale. On December 2011, Jim presented the Metallica's 30th Anniversary show. Personal life He now lives in Chester Township, New Jersey with his wife and three daughters. Filmography *''Clerks Live-action sitcom pilot based off the movie of the same name. (1995)'' *''Home Improvement'' (1995) *''Buddies'' (replaced after pilot) (1997) *''Half Baked'' (1998) *''Dick'' (1999) *''Titan A.E.'' (2000) *''Once in the Life'' (2000) *''One Eyed King'' (2001) *''American Dummy'' (2002) *''Crooked Lines'' (2003) *''Beer League'' (2006) *''Zookeeper'' (2011) Category:Cast